


Moment avant l'enquête

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petit texte pour le Sercret santa 2020 du Collectif Noname. Petit moment et mon point vuie sur une enqu^te.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Moment avant l'enquête

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlenaAeterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.   
>  Ps : Je me suis inspiré de la série de BBC , mais aussi du manga Moriarty. Désolé si c'est si court, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Depuis qu’il s’était installé avec lui, Sherlock ne pouvait pas dire que c’était ennuyant. Pas que ça le soit avec Miss Hudson, mais avoir une personne pour lancer des idées folles sans penser à autre chose que de faire progresser l’enquête. C’était super, son intelligence n’était pas remise en cause, il ne dit pas lui-même pas tout comprendre de ce qui se racontait. Les mots compliqués utilisés par Holmes finissait par le rendre confus. Pour qui ça ne serait pas le cas. Il se le demandait bien. Il secoua sa tête avant de rire simplement, derrière sa main attirant le regard de son ami et partenaire. 

« Il y aurait quelque chose de drôle dans ce que j’ai fait ?   
\- Non, c’est juste que je me rappelais de combien il n'était parfois pas simple de te suivre. »

Il fit une moue digne d’un enfant. Watson avait souvent l’impression que cet homme avait trop vite grandis dans un monde injuste. Il fallait dire que Mycroft n’avait pas aidé à ce qu’il se sente à sa place. Étais-ce pareil pour toute la famille Holmes. Des génies dans leurs domaines incompris par leurs pairs. C’était un cas intéressant, vraiment. Mais il n’était pas ce genre de médecin, il était surtout un ancien soldat qui avait parfois bien du mal à marcher. Ce conflit pour lequel il avait été appelé. Ce poste à l’armée dont il était fier. Il n’était qu’une décoration. Un titre parmi tant d’autres. Mettre en avant cet homme était bien plus important que de plaider pour son cas. 

« Mon cher Watson, je tiens à dire que de toutes les personnes que j’ai rencontrées, si on oublie ce fourbe de Moriarty. Vous êtes celui qui m’a le plus compris. Que m’attaquiez de la sorte me froisse quelque peu.   
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. Juste relever mon incapacité à tout comprendre malgré mes connaissances…  
\- Même moi, je ne connais pas tout, je lis beaucoup, j’observe beaucoup, mais surtout, j’essaye de rester logiques dans toutes les idées qui me viennent quand je vois quelqu’un. Sans vous, je pense que je serais toujours au niveau zéro de la science humaine. Celles des interactions. Je serai bien plus triste de votre trépas que je ne l’ai été de celui d'Irène Adler.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ne me croyez pas si vous le désirez très cher.  
\- Non, je vous crois Holmes. Vous mentez assez peu. Ce qui me donne envie de croire à ce que vous dites.  
\- Je pourrais vous tromper.  
\- Vous pourriez, mais je pense que je le remarquerai. Parce qu’on a enquêté ensemble et on affronté ce Moriarty.  
\- Je l’aurai ce bandit ! »

Watson savait au fond que ce type s’échappe amusait un peu Holmes, ça pouvait se voir dans ses maigres sourires qu’il affichait lorsqu’il parlait de lui. Vraiment former un duo avec cet homme lui donnait envie d’écrire toutes sortes de choses. Surtout ces enquêtes mirobolantes. Tous ces moments où l’homme laissait place à l’enquêteur. Et inversement. Il aimait cet homme, malgré tout ce que l’on peut en dire. 


End file.
